Paradise In Your Eyes
by HPangel589
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally admit that they love each other, So what happens when a jealous Kikyo wont let go of him? Will she try to drive the lovers apart? First fic Pleaz R&R! Ch 4 up
1. Inuyasha's worried heart

Hey guys! This is my first FF so be gentle! If things are spelled wrong or something please forgive me. my computer is being an asshole and now i have to retype this entire chapter. Ok for those of you who are kikyo fan's I suggest TURN BACK NOW!!! If you read the summary Kikyo is the villan! I have nothing against the old one, but the dead one is a bitch and should die....FOREVER!!!!lol! ok read and enjoy!

KEY  
  
'_thinking_'  
  
"talking"  
  
Easy enough, don't you think? there wont be very much talking in this chap coughnonecough.

DISCLAMER: I don't own Inuyasha...tear I'm gonna go in a corner and cry now :,(

_**PARADISE IN YOUR EYES  
  
**chapter one_: _Inuyasha's Worried heart  
  
_ It was early in the day. It was still dark outside the confines of the hut & not a soul in the village was awake.That is except Inuyasha. He sat against the hut Kaede had lent to them, a large one room hut. The hanyou stared into the firepit, which held the glowing embers of last night's fire. He reached for the stick that they had used for a poker and played idly with the glowing sparks. One popped up into the air and he watched in slight intrest as it lost it's orange light and fell gracefully onto Kagome's cheek. She didn't move. She slept peacefully with Shippo curled under her arms. Her silky ebony hair fell into her angelic face and Inuyasha stared at the young miko in awe.  
  
How could the gods grace him with her presence? What good thing had he done to deserve this sleeping angel? Whatever it was it must have been the best thing he'd ever done. He knew he never showed it but Kagome was the most important thing in the world to him. Whenever he was around her, his heart felt light, his brain would fog, and his stomach gained that clenching feeling that was only brought by the strongest emotion known to man....love.  
  
'Love... What a strange word.' He thought. With Kikyo he had never known the true feelings of love. Only some one-sided infauation that held no true emotions. Now that he looked back he could see that. That he and Kikyo were never in love. And now staring into Kagome's beautiful face, he deeply regreaded the oath he made he made, that he would follow her to hell. He no longer wanted to follow her, but how could he possibly tell her that he would rather chose life with her own reincarnation?! It's not like they were the same person. Kagome was completely different than Kikyo, no matter how much they looked alike. Kagome ws her own person and Inuyasha loved that about her.  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep, awaking Inuyasha from his chain of thought. He watched her in her sleep with a true smile on his face. How he longed to hold her in his arms, to tell her all the things that went through his mind, but would she feel the same? After all the things he did to her, after everything he put her through, would she love him? He seriously doubted it. Why would a beautiful creature such as Kagome ever want a lowly hanyou such as himself? Kagome stirred again and Inuyasha quietly stepped forward and reached out a hand to pull back the lock of hair that fell into her face. Her skin felt soft and smooth when his fingures graced her cheek. She sighed deeply and moved into his hand. Inuyasha's heart leapt to his throat and he had to muster all of his strength just to pry his hand from her.  
  
He couldn't stand the closeness of the two of them and he slowly stood up and headed to the door. Inuyasha stepped over a sprawled Miroku and restrained a snicker. A faint bruise the shape of a palm lay on the monk's cheek. Sango had hit him a little too hard last night and Inuyasha took no pity in his friend's lecherous deeds.  
  
Inuyasha stepped out into the the early morning twilight. The village held a warmth as it's residence slept. The air smelled of dew and it's fresh scent brought comfort to the troubled hanyou. He left the confines of the village and headed for the woods, his woods. Inuyasha stumbled upon a stream and jumped high into a nearby tree. He listened to the gentle swishing of  
the stream as he thought of this dreaded love triangle ha was in. Inuyasha was still deep in thought when dawn came. He looked up to watch it. It was a beautiful morning, the sky was streaked with deep pastels each blending gracefully into one another. His breath caught in the beauty of it all. His troubles wore away as the brillant gold sun reflected in his own golden eyes. 'That's it,' he thought _'The next time I see Kikyo, I'll tell her it's over and I'll finally admit to Kagome that I love her'_

THE END(for now)

So what do you guys think? Love it, Hate it? Feel like burning it at the stake? Well just click that little button down there And tell me! So this chapter is dedicated to my friend crzy4anime, she's a great writer so check her stuff out! Ok I'll Update as soon as i can(which should be soon) But just so u know, the more reviews I get the faster i'll write! Well ttyl!   
  
-HPangel589


	2. Two confessions

Hey guys I'm back! I was running around the room in excitement that My computer was finally being nice to me Yesterday! But like all good things they must end. First I was having dial-up difficulties then I every time i went to update my shitheaded computerfroze up on me! In other news I found out the name of the new HP book! It's called "HP & the Half Breed Prince!" Um this story may suck at first but the ending is great! Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Inuyashaloverforever1: thank u for my first review, I'm glad u liked it!  
  
sailor-saturn550: thank u for the complement, I always wanted to be a romantic writer!  
  
Forgotten-kioku-no-Reimei: YEAH!!DOWN w/ Kikyo! hehe well I just think she's a bitch and she desreves to rot in hell by HERSELF!!  
  
Naive Nostalgia: I'm glad u liked it. Don't worry the confession is QUITE soon! sorry if took a while 2 update i'm a slow typer & the computer is evil and does not like it when I get what I want grumble  
  
mai-valantine: Well the question is; Do u like it? I know this may sound snappish but it's not, just bcause this is my 1 ff doesnt mean that it's my first time writing. But thank u for the words of wisdom. I really don't care if tons of ppl like it. If one person likes it than my job is done. but i still like getting reviews ;)

GrendmastaAL: I'm glad u like it-ALOT!

sky: Don't worry I'm gonna finish it! There's way 2 many storys not finished

DISCLAMER: If I owned Inuyasha, Miroku would be mine, Inuyasha and Kagome would be together already, And Kikyo would be dead, and STAY dead! But unfortanatly I don't, so I can only dream.

_**PARADISE IN YOUR EYES**  
  
chapter two: Two Confessions  
_  
Kagome opened her eyes groggily. She rubbed them and looked back to where Inuyasha was supposed to be. Kagome sighed into Shippo's thick hair. Once again he wasn't there. He was hardly ever near her anymore, unless they were accompanied by Miroku or Sango. But even then he would march ahead of the group like he didn't want anything to do with them, ecspecaily Kagome. 'It's strange' she thought cuddling against Shippo, 'Even though were always together I've never felt more apart.'  
  
Kagome gently sat up trying not to wake the kitsune from his peaceful slumber. She placed a light kiss on his forhead and got up. She reached for her bag and headed torward the door, purposely steeping on Miroku. He grunted and then mumbled something along the lines of "Oh Sango-I like it hard!"

Kagome gave him a look of sheer diguste. She turned around and kicked him hard in the spine, at which he rolled over in pain, his eyes watering slightly. The monk looked up at a flaming Kagome, slightly irrated. "Lady Kagome, if you don't mind me asking, why did you wake me from such a pleasant dream?"  
  
Kagome glared at him, she didn't even want to know what he was dreaming about poor Sango. "Because you are a perverted little worm, who is unworthy to be called a man of God!" she said,struggling to keep her voice down. She didn't want to wake the other two. Or at least Sango. She probably would have killed him by now."Aye," nodded Miroku."We all know that, But that still doesn't give you an excuse to wake me!"  
  
Kagome couldn't beleive him. Did he not get that being a lecher would never get him a woman?(A/N It'll get him me!lol) She nodded as if what he said made perfect sense and expersion of false clarity painted her face. Miroku started nodding as well. "Now that you see it my way, let me get back to s-" Kagome had brought together all the strength she could muster and then kicked as hard as she could, were it hurts! With a satisfied grin on her face, as his eyes blugged and he rolled over clutching his valueable essentails. (A/N ok I know she's a bit OoC but just hold on I have a purpose for that! And besides even though i love him so, I cannot say that i would have done the same)  
  
Kagome left the hut giggling to herself. She headed blindly for the woods to a small brook to wash up. She had been her so long her feet already knew the way. Kagome leaned down to face her reflection. Her hair was the that of morning hair and her uniform was flithy. "Yet again, why do I always chose to wear a white blouse even though I know it's going to be covered in dirt and blood all the time?" she muttered to herself, searching in her bag for a black tanktop she had brought with her and a towel. She pulled off her shirt and started to unbutton her skirt when She had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. The feeling uneased her and she quickly re-buttond her skirt and threw on the tank.She turned around, got up and faced the woods. "Who's there?" she called into the darknesss. There was no answer.  
  
"Who's ever there, I swear I'm not in the mood today!" Still silence. 'Maybe I was just seeing things,' she thought looking back into the water. Kagome still had an errie feeling so she decided it would be better to bath with Sango, later. Kagome cupped her hands and dipped them into the icy water,preparing to splash it on her face when a reflection behind her moved. Kagome dropped the water with a loud splash, and turned around. "Show Yourself!" she screamed. Something or someone was there. When nothing happened, an idea came to mind. "SIT!"  
  
A couple seconds later the sound of breaking branches, a sicking 'THUD', and a groan, met her ears. Twigs snapped and Inuyasha crawled out behind a bush with hatred in his eyes. "WENCH!" he bellowed."What the Hell did you do that for?!"  
  
Kagome glared at him. Was he really that stupid? "Because you were peeping Tom on me again! That's why!" She yelled as he stood up dusting off his hands. "Feh. I ain't did nothing of the sort!"   
  
"Yes you did! I caught you red handed!" said Kagome in a somewhat awestruck voice. Why wouldn't he just admit? She would probably forgive him anyways she always did. Inuyasha looked down at his hands. They weren't red... a little pink from the fall but not red. Kagome rolled her eyes."It's an expression! It means I caught you in the act. You fell out of the trees behind me!"   
  
Inuyasha growled. Even though he loved her he still didn't like to be the one to blame. "Did it ever occur to you that I might have been sleeping in that tree?"   
  
Kagome scoffed. But when she looked back at him he she did sense a certain drowsiness about him, and he did have rings under his eyes. He was telling the truth, but something else bugged her. Why did he come all the way out here just to sleep?   
  
"Can't you sleep in the hut? Or is it not good enough for the great Inuyasha?" she said with a saracastic bow. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Why did she seem in the mood to fight? He didn't. His stomach had that clenched, flying feeling and all she wanted to do was fight. "Don't start with me woman." He warned.  
  
"Or you'll what? You'll atack me like some demon and tear me to shreds?" Kagome was shocked by what she had just said. She did not mean that. Well yes he did tend to tear demons to shreads, but most of the time just to save her. She wanted to take it back, but couldn't. Inuyasha was shocked to. 'Great. She thinks I'm some rutheless murder now.' he thought bitterly. How he wanted to tell her everything right now, to tell her reason that he had been distant was because he was realizing just how muched he loved her, but his damn sense of pride wouldn't let him unless he won the battle. "I will if you don't shut up." he growled. "As for why I couldn't sleep in the hut, well that's none of your business."  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground. How she wished to be honest with him. To tell him that she missed and that her heart broke everytime he shoved her off, like he couldn't talk to her at all. "It probably has something to do with Kikyo anyway" she sighed faintly. Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked it up and his eyes sadened. She still thought he was in love with Kikyo. "It has nothing to do with Kikyo," he said softly.  
  
Kagome looked into his big golden eyes. They were soft and gentle, but he still had his game face on, and Kagome hers. "Then why won't you talk to me about it? And why are you no longer ever near me? We haven't been alone in weeks. Why do you haveto avoid me?" Her tone was soft and had a faint seriousness to it. Inuyasha could smell the salty tears welling up in her eyes. Did she feel the way he did? "You wanna know?" he asked a little too harshly. He stepped forward,closer to her. "Yes" She replied as she watched his body move closer. _'I must'nt get my_ _hopes up, I mustn't get my hopes up'_ she told herself,_'he's still __hooked up on Kikyo, he doesn't want me_.'  
  
"You really want to know?" he asked again in a slightly annoyed tone. Kagome looked back up into his face forgetting the lightness in her stomach. "Yes God Damnit!"  
  
"Okay then." Inuyasha threw an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Kagome's eyes went wide as she watched him and slowly the shock wore off. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, wraping her arms around his neck. A feeling of pure ecstacy flowed through her vains. After what seemed like a lifetime, yet ended to soon Inuyasha broke the kiss  
for air. He leaned his forehead on hers and held her tight. He smiled and then whispered, "The reason I haven't been you was because I needed to work out my feelings towards you and Kikyo, and that was impossible if I was constantly surrounded by your beautiful pressence."   
  
Kagome smiled, he thought she was beautiful. "Did you sort them out?" she asked through the smile. Her hand combed through his gorgoeus silver locks. Inuyasha smiled bigger at the feel of her hands. "Yes my dear Kagome," said he. "And do you know what I found?"  
  
"What did you find?" she asked hoping against hope that he would say it. Inuyasha pulled his head back from it's resting position to tell her it. "I found that I love you"  
  
Kagome looked back into his eyes in amazement. Did he really just say that? His eyes were full of an unusal warmth,and caring, and-Could that be love? Inuyasha nodded, "Yes Kagome, I love you. I have for a long time. I didn't know it back then but even when we first met I loved you. You, with your caring and innonence. When I'm with you I feel-I feel-I feel like I'm more than just some lowly Hanyou. I feel not like a human, not like a demon. It's like those things don't exsist...that it's just you and me and that's all that matters."   
  
Kagome did her best to fight off the tears that were welling up in her eyes. This was too perfect. This had to be a dream... "But what about Kik-"  
  
"Kikyo is dead. She died a long time ago and because of you I have finally found something."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Never loved Kikyo, not in the way I love you. She never made me feel the way you do. She was just trying to change me into what she wanted. I left with her thinking maybe I could find paradise, but do you know what I found instead?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He leaned his face back to hers and spoke so close that his lips brushed against hers. "That paradise is in your eyes."   
  
Kagome no longer fought the tears as she rushed forward with every intention of kissing him senseless. After they parted, kagome placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Inuyasha. I always have, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Inuyasha kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry my love for we shall."

The end (for now)

Yay, what a great fluff! I can't believe I wrote something that good! Well I was listening to this love song over and over so that could've helped. You may be wondering what Kagome saw in the water...well i'm not telling! This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, the only guy whoever made me feel like Inuyasha and Kagome do in the story. Now if only he would tell me something like that...sigh, Well I know you liked the first chap so I hope u like this one! I wont get to update for a couple days(I got a party to go to then It's the 4th so It'll be a busy weekend!) But I will update on Mon. for sure! Ok Happy 4th! Oh and don't forget to R&R!!!  
  
-HPangel589


	3. Thoughts of the future & the proposition

Hey I'm back! I got some mixed reviews about Chapter 2 but most of u guys liked it. I'm having major writer's block so if this chap isn't as good as the others than, I already gave u my excuse. The episode "The red & white priestess" just aired a couple days ago, & I don't know about u guys but I was laughing my ass off when I saw it! Poor Miroku and his, Umm..."possesed" hands, but hey isn't only one hand possesed? neway I loved the ep I hope u guys did!  
  
Naive Nostalgia: Yes he did confess! He should have in the show a long time ago! I'm glad someone loved miroku talking in his sleep! he'll never learn! Do guys ever? -  
  
Crazyhanyoued: I don't know why Does ur chest hurt when u read a romance? I hope it's nothing serious... ;)  
  
ureku-gurimusureya: Yeah I guess I did kinda switched their personalities a bit didn't I? Well Inuyasha's isn't that different, were just seeing him from his own pov where he just wants to be with Kagome. For Kagome I already said I had a reason 4 her to be Ooc  
  
Miss-Heis-Girl: Hey ur the 1 person I know 2 review me! I'm glad u liked it! hehe I just have to say it, hey EVERYBODY! this is the Kikyo fom the story! JK!Lol! no this is my friend Smash and she was gonna use some blackmail on me but u prbably already figured out that I'm in love w/ Miroku.

RoxyFoxy: I'm glad you thought it was cute & that you liked it

DISCALMER: This _IS_ a fancite isn't it? If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be here talking 2 u, I'd be out spending MONEY! but alas, I do not own Inuyasha & I'm poor :,(

_**PARADISE IN YOUR EYES**_  
  
_chapter three: Thoughts of the future & the Propsition  
  
_The two walked back to the village hand in hand. Inuyasha just gazed at her intenly, never taking his eyes off her for fear that she might dissapear. He watched as a light blush came to her face. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I love it when you blush," he said in a somewhat seductive tone. Kagome blushed even harder. 'He's so cute when he acts like that but maybe i should tell him were not gonna have sex for a while. Hmmm Inuyasha and sex.' It wasn't the first time that thought crossed her mind but now it actually seemed like a possiblity. And she did want to become his mate and have his pups, just not right away. Soon thoughts about their life together filled her mind and she smiled at them.(A/n this will not be a lemon, I'm only 14 and I'm still a virgin so I don't think I would be that good at writng them. But Kagome can still think about it)  
  
A small group of women chatting and gossiping at the edge of the village, stopped their coversations as the young couple passed. They watched trying not to look interested, but It wasn't working. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded their heads in gretting as they passed. Once they were out of hearing distance, that is except for Inuyasha of course, the women started to talk again. He could hear their words about the hanyou and the young miko, but he didn't care. He was with Kagome. The most beautiful woman in the world, and she was his. Well not yet. Not fully. But Inuyasha had every intention of making kagome his mate. To make her his. He couldn't stop thinking about it! Thoughts of their future together fled through his mind. Already he had thoughts of perposing and of, what did she call it? a 'Honeymoon'. He grined as some Miroku-ish thoughts entered his head.  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking' thought Kagome seeing the sly grin on his face. His eyes had a certain glaze over them and it was obvious that he was deep in thought. 'Now that's unsual.' she giggled at the thought. But what about this day had been usual? She had woke up thinking Inuyasha hated her, then she swore she saw something in a reflection, then she had fought with him(A/N nothing unusual about that!) then he admited that he loved her! And they kissed! It had been something she had ached to do for about a year and a half now and it was him who made the first move! Granted she was strangly Miss Aditude when he had done it, but that didn't matter. She was still trying to decipher if this was a dream or not. Yet the warmth of his hand and the tingle of lips as she remembered the kiss, they were as real as the beat of her heart, which was still rather fast from the makeout session she had just experienced.  
  
Kagome smiled at the memory wile they neared the hut. She wondered what Sango would say when she told her. She had an idea at what Miroku would do; grin pervertedly and start pestering Inuyasha to give him all the details. Jeeze can we ever change that mind of his? 'well maybe Sango could but not us.' She thought as they entered the hut. Sango and Shippo stood   
around a now burning fire, cooking what seemed to be stew. Miroku sat behind Shippo in a corner, cheek still bruised and flinching slightly as he turned to face the door.(A/N he did get kicked pretty damn hard) Kagome softly slipped the bag off her shoulder and set it down near to where Sango was siting. Shippo spotted kagome and ran to greet his serogate mother.   
  
"OOF" gasped Kagome as Shippo jumped into her waist. She let go of Inuyasha's hand to grab Shippo. "Oh Kagome, I woke up all alone,and Miroku was all quiet and you and Inuyasha were gone-" Shippo sniffed at Kagome's neck. The kitsune's eyes widened. He looked at Kagome with disbelief and then to Inuyasha, and back again. Still clinging to Kagome, Shippo leaned forward, towards Inuyasha and took a big wiff. Inuyasha had a look of disguste on his face. Kagome giggled as he slaped Shippo away and asked irratably, "What the Hell are you sniffing at at Runt?" Kagome had let go of his hand to hold this runt and he missed it's sliky feel.  
  
Shippo seemed to process something, and jumped down with a cute little smile on his face. "You two smell like each other." Sango looked up from digging through Kagome's bag for bowls. "You admited it, didn't you?" asked Shippo quite pleasantly. Sango's eyes were as big as plates. She had known of Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha for a long time and had never dreamed she would act on it. But with the blush on both of their faces, It seemed like Inuyasha had admited something as well. He wouldn't lead poor kagome on would he? If he did then Sango would tare him from limb to limb. But knowing Inuyasha, He would never say he loved her unless it was true. The blush deepened on Kagome's face as Inuyasha grabed her hand again. They both nodded.  
  
Sango sqeeled in delight and threw her arms around the two. THe couple were taken aback, and very relieved when she let them go of the bone splitting hug. "Oh this is wonderful news!" she exclaimed. "I never thought in a million years you two would admit that you loved each other!" Her expression was lost when she say the somewhat bitter look that Kagome was giving   
her. Inuyasha was too preoctipied with the red headed growth that had attached itself to his leg. He peeled Shippo off his leg and threw him into Miroku, who was just getting up. With a loud grunt they both fell to the floor. "Opps sorry Miroku," stammered Shippo getting back up and headed back to where everyone else was. "Yeah, sorry," grunted Inuyasha like he really didn't mean it. Miroku slowly got up and brushed himself off. "Nothing to worry about" he said. His violet eyes fell upon their clapsed hands and he grinned pervertedly. He opened his mouth about to say something when Inuyasha hit him hard on the top of the head with the pot that was in Sango's hand. Miroku colapsed to the ground, unconcious. "Don't even think about it" he growled. The girls just shrugged it off and Kagome helped Sango ladle out the stew as Inuyasha had a seat and Shippo played with the toys Kagome had given him.

Kagome took two bowls and handed one to Inuyasha as she sat down next to him. He took it with a smile and drapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer towards him. He smiled wider when she placed her head on his shoulder. The scent of her hair intoxicated him and he could her the beat of her heart matching his own and a thought that brought pure joy to him went through his head. 'This is the way it was meant to be.'

-_**SCENE CHANGE**_-  
  
Kikyo stared unblinkingly at the scene shown in the mirror before her. Her hands clenched in hatred. Her cold gray eyes were sparked with malice. "Inuyasha broke his promise to me." she whispered, her voice dripping with venom. "He loves that girl now, my reincarnation. She will pay for stealing him from me." Her nails dug deep in to her palms. She could feel the blood dripping through her fingers, but did not care. It wasn't a real body anyway. Only some clay statue that could be altered easily with a simple spell, but no one was to know that. Yet was weak.  
  
"Too weak if you ask me," said a harsh but somewhat mischieveious voice behind her. Kikyo turned around to face a man garbed in royal gree robes. His hair was a flameing red and his eyes were cat-like slits surrouned by a stealy blue. His face was young and had a quite handsom way of how his hair fell into his face and covered his pointed ears. Kikyo had just met this incarnation of Naraku a few hours ago. He was slightly intimating but had a slight prankerster-ish way about him. "What was that Lycra?"  
  
Lycra smirked. "I said, Lady Kikyo, that you are too weak. That is just a feeble body of clay after all and that miko in the reflection could destroy it easily. But Naraku would not want his love to be harmed by a naive miko and '_her_' pesky hanyou."   
  
Lycra put a slight infassis on 'her', which made Kikyo's eyes burn once again in hatred. She did not seem amused at the rest of the statment either(A/N is she ever amused about any thing?). "I am not Naraku's love, Lycra." her gaze fell back upon Kanna's mirror. "I belong to only one man," she said quietly. She watched the scene of Inuyasha passionately kissing Kagome. Her fingers were intangled in his silver locks and a sharp tinge of jealous flowed threw Kikyo's body. _'How dare he_?' she thought bitterly. Lycra's smik gew to a grin. It took every sense of control he had not to laugh out. "He never Kissed you like that now did he, Lady Kikyo?" he taunted evily. He was trying to sound as if he were not enjoying himself, but he was. Like his father he took great joy in otother's pain and suffering. Kikyo still watched the mirror. The emense feeling of hatred filled her as she stared at Inuyasha embracing Kagome. She could hear his words of love quite clearly. She watched, having her hatred subside and her jealousy grow, as Kagome nuzzled against Inuyasha's chest once more and Inuyasha held her tight.  
  
Lycra was starting to get bored. "You know with our help, we can make him love you again." He said off handedly, idly cleaning underneath his long pointed fingernails. Kikyo's eyes finally broke away when she heard the words "I found that paradise is in your eyes." Somethimg inside Kikyo burst. She ran forward and punched the mirror as hard as she could. It had no effect but the silent Kanna took the image away. Kikyo was huffing, her temper was at a high. "What is your proposition?" she asked trying to calm herself.  
  
The grin on Lycra's face was back. He very much enjoyed having The jealous woman trying to break the mirror, but was dissapointed that there was no blood shed. But His grin grew devilish when he heard that she had joined on. He cackled evily."Oh is it a dosey?!"

THE END(for now)

AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!CLIFFHANGER!!!!i hate them sooooo much! but sometimes you need to write them. So what did you guys think? I had to add kikyo seeing how this is a kikyo hating fic. The thing with Lycra, I know I've heard that name before but I don't know where so if the name Lycra is from a show or something than please don't sue me. Ok the dedication, this Chapter is dedicated to my friend Anjelica whose b-day is tommorow. Happy 14th! Hey if you guys are going to read this than you might as well review. Go on clck that little box down there! the person who reviews the most will get a chapter dedicated to them! ok ttyl and dont forget to R&R!  
  
-HPangel589 


	4. Doubts & Darkness

Hey Everybody! I didn't get the chance to read very many reviews, cause I wasn't home that much for the past couple days so I decided that I might as well update soon as I could. I usually have the chap.s written down in a note book but for this one i'm mostly just gonna wing it! So I'm just gonna sit back, Listen to Josh Groban, enjoy my cream soda, and write, so enjoy! Let's see what's been going on.... 2 friends Had b-days, I learned how to bellydance, I bought some Inuyasha eps, I got a nice tan. Oh I just found out when the 1st Inuyasha flick comes out! On July 22 it premires at San Diego. I'm begging my mom to take me and my friends seeing as it's only 3 hours away. I don't think she will though....DAMNIT!!!!!   
  
-RoxyFoxy- I knew i heard ur name b4! sorry I didn't mention anything at the last chap when u wrote in! I love ur work! Their all great pick me ups! I'm glad u liked my work!  
  
Miss-Hieis-Girl: I'm sorry Smash! Ok everyone I told u about my friend who wanted to blackmail me, But I didn't tell u that she was phsyco!!!Jk(no I'm not!) She seeked revenge on me by putting me in one of her stories, & also wrote that she was gonna kick my butt. In doing so ff cancled her account. I feel really bad now. I'm sorry Smash but now u know not to do that!  
  
Naive Nostalgia: Yay! I have one faithful reviewer! Yes, (watches the image along w/ u, Laughing hystaricaly) I think we all deep down in our hearts feel for Miroku. But alas he does deserve it.  
  
Crazy4anime: About time u read it! U were the 1st person i told that I was writing it! Ok whatever I'm glad u liked it & ur welcome for the dedication.  
  
Goddess G: I'm glad u liked the first chap! I only hope u like the other 2   
  
HardCoreInuyashaFan: I'm glad I have a new fan! Don't we all wish we had boyfriends like that?(Shots evil glare at my bf who gulps) Yes I know there are alot of incarnations but that only goes to show that Naraku is getting weaker. Did you sa your a fan of Lycra?   
  
**DISCLAMER**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's character's, but I do Own this story and Lycra so my life isn't that meaningless!  
  
_**PARADISE IN YOUR EYES  
**_  
_chapter four: Doubts & Darkness_  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you listening to me?"It was well past noon. The group had packed up and left Kaede's village a couple hours ago. Some rumors of jewel shards had reached their ears and they set off, getting back into the way things were. But one minor difference. Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't fought at all since that mornining. The other three had prayed to the gods in thanks. It seemed like such a difference to have the two in peace and even having them act so close, even with the distance between them. Kagome and Sango walked up front ahead of the rest, then Shippo riding Kilala, and then Inuyasha and Miroku brought up the rear. Inuyasha gazed at Kagome's slinder form as it chatted away with Sango happily. He watched intently as she fliped her hair off her shoulder. How he longed to claim her lips again and mark her as his this very moment, but Kagome would probably sit him for doing it in front of Miroku and Sango. And now he couldn't even be left with his daydreams with out having the monk pester him.

"What?" he snapped finally taking his eyes off Kagome. He was slightly irked and very irrated. Miroku saw the flash of annoyence in his friend's eyes and reconsidered asking the question that he had been dying to ask since this morning. But being the hentai that he was, he did anyway. "I said you need to give me all the details of what happened at the creek." he said as that horrible grin spread across his face.  
  
Inuyasha glared. "Don't you have enough bruises, monk?" He asked.  
  
Miroku grinned and looked back at the girls. "I could always use a few more" he said off handedly. "Now tell me all the naughty details before I beat them out of you!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "You? Beat them out of me? You wish Monk." He chose to ignore him, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Miroku had already started up again. "You might as well tell me, Inuyasha! You know I'm not gonna stop until you fess up. Besides it's tradition for guys to _'Kiss-and-tell_".   
  
Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "What the hell does that shit mean?"   
  
Miroku waved a hand idly. "It means that after someone does something with a girl they go and tell their friends. I read it in one of Kagome-sama's magazines."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Why do you read those pieces of crap, Miroku? It's all junk. Just stupid girl shit."  
  
Miroku wiggled a finger. "Uh uh. Now it's '_your_' girl's shit. Besides the girls in those pictures are very attractive." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well i guess that means that you've never done anything with a girl." he said pointing out his friend's own mistake. Miroku gave him pondering look. "Or you would have told me. It figures. The pervert of the group is a virgin." Inuyasha laughed at Miroku's face. "Oh shutup I only just read About it. And it's supposed to be recent."  
  
"Aww none of the girls you purpose to gave you any?" Inuyasha was rubbing this into the monk's face. Miroku's perverted violet eyes fell upon Sango swaying form. "Not with her around. I think she's trying to make an honest man out of me."  
  
"Have the Gods take pity on any one who tries that!" Inuyasha sighed. He ruffled his hair and he watched Kagome once more. It was silent for a minute. _'Maybe I can get back to those_ _dreams now'_. Inuyasha let out a sigh and was just about to picture something not very decent.(A/N If u know what I mean.) Inuyasha smiled slyly and felt something stir in the buttom of his gut. He let the dream consume him and his eyes became half lidded. He was alone with Kagome once again in the middle of a vast hotspring. The dream Kagome smiled as she watched him climb in and silently rubbed up against him. Her lips met his in a rough kiss. She sucked on his ear seductively and was about to whisper something, when something very hard collided with his head. "OWW!" he howled. He glared up at he monk. "What was that for?" he growled. Miroku smirked. "You were getting a bit excited my friend. I had to stop you before the dream,um, _'grew'_ any bigger" Inuyasha felt slightly embrassed. He only hoped the girls hadn't notice his little moment of fantasy. "Thanks" he said guffly.   
  
"No problam. But hey, since were back on the subject, What hap-"   
  
"NO MONK!!!" Inyasha screamed exsaperatly. "Won't You Fucking quit already? I told you, I'm not telling you anything!"  
  
"Inuyasha what's the big deal? I bet Kagome's telling Sango this very instant!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I doubt it," he replied. "Kagome's not that kind of girl."  
  
_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
**_ "Oh Sango, It was so amazing!" exclaimed Kagome, her hand over her heart, twirling around as she walked. "He was so romantic and sweet and the kiss-oh the KISS!! It was heaven! His lips were so warm and soft. And he held me close and when he spoke, my heart felt like it melted. It was like nothing I've ever experinced! Oh Sango I think I could fly!" Kagome looked up to the heavens as if she were about to meet them. Sango was smiling widely at her friends happiness. It seemed to be infective and it flowed threw Sango's body. It seemed like such a blessing to have the two together...finally. "So, It was a magical kiss?" Inquired the demon hunter. Kagome nodded, still estactic. "Well, did anything _ELSE_ happen why you two were gone?"   
  
Kagome gave Sango a puzzled look. She eyed the mischievious look in her friend's chocolate eyes and the sly grin on her face. Kagome's jaw dropped in awe and she playfully hit Sango on the arm. "SANGO!" she laughed and pushed her away. "Honestly, I'm surprized that you and Miroku aren't together! Your both nosy, perverts!" Sango shook her head. "Nosy, yes. Slightly perverted, maybe. But you cannot put me and Miroku in the same catogry." She stole a look at the monk. He was pestering Inuyasha, who looked very flustered. He may be gorgous with those sexy violet eyes, and handsome face, but she would never openly admit that. At least until she could bend over with out having to worry about that hand of his finding it's way to her bottem. And she doubted that would be soon. Sango saw that the monk had caught her staring and he gave her a flirtatious grin. She sighed deeply. "He's in a league of his own. Sooo? Did any thing else happen?" Sango gave her best immatation of puppy eyes, which she had learned from Kagome. Kagome glanced at Sango's face and giggled. Kagome turned her head to face Inuyasha, who smiled broadly at the attention. Kagome blushed profussly before making eye contact with Sango again. "Well?" pushed Sango.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked forward at nothing in particular. "Not yet Sango. A part of me wishes we had, but...." Her voice faded away and she looked back at her silver haired love. Sango looked perplexed. "But, what?" Kagome's azure eyes that just second ago held warmth, were now filled with depression. Kagome stared down at the road, so full of pebbles and bumps, much like her life. Once things started running smoothly it hits another bump. "He still needs to talk to Kikyo."   
  
Now Sango understood. She gave Kagome a soothing look. "Don't worry Kagome-chan. I'm sure every thing will work out fine! Kikyo will be sure to give up on him, once he confronts her." Kagome sighed once again. "I know but what if she takes it the wrong way? I mean she's not exactly miss congeniality."   
  
"Yeah, I know she's a bitch, but if she really loves Inuyasha, wont she let him chose? And If not, you do know Inuyasha would never let anything hurt you. You do know that right?"

Kagome felt like she didn't know anything. Everything seemed immpossible. But what she learned when she fell into the well a little less than two years ago that nothing was immpossible. But this was different. She had accepted her new life as shard detector. She had accepted all the constant fighting, and the tears. She even accepted all the battles with Naraku. But how could she accept something like the horrible jealousy she still felt about Inuyasha and Kikyo? Even though Kagome knew that Inuyasha loved her, she did not beleive that he never loved Kikyo. Maybe not true love, but he had loved her. The love may have been one sided, but still he could never forget her, you never forget your first love. Kagome was just lucky that her's loved her back. _"I found paradise in your eyes"_ she smiled as the words flowed through her mind. Kagome opened her mouth to anwser Sango's question, when something cut her off. "**_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
_** Both Kagome and Sango turned towards the blood curtiling scream. All thoughts of jealousy left her mind. Inuyasha was already at her side. "That came from a village." he told the girls.

"Do you sense a demon?" asked Kagome urgently as more screams errupted. Inuyasha looked at her mischievously. "Do you sense a shard?" Kagome rolled her eyes. People were screaming bloody murder and all he cared about was the Shikon jewel. Kagome closed her eyes for a brief second, but to her it seemed as though time slowed. A quick pulse went through her body. They opened and very faint, about three miles off was the dark pink glow of a shard. She nodded and Inuyasha scooped her up onto his back and began to run, from tree to tree. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed closly beind on Kilala's back. The plusing grew stronger and the glow brighter. The screams grew louder with every step. "Hurry Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can my love" he panted. They reached the village and Kagome gasped. The village was desicrated. There was blood every where and people screaming and running around like a chiken with it's head cut off. In the middle of it all was a giant demon, with bright red fur. He reminded the two of Goshinki(A/n the guy who broke tetsusaiga in ep 43) except this guy had a certain cat like esence to him. Inuyasha set Kagome down quickly. He pulled out tetsusaiga and gave her one last look. It seemed to last forever. "Be careful" she whispered. Inuyasha grinned "Don't go getting killed on me" Inuyasha ran down the hill and into the heart of the village. Kagome ran after him with her bows and arrows at the ready.   
  
Inuyasha charged at the demon. "Tetsusaiga!"(A/n the one thing I don't get about animes-will thier weapons still work if they don't call out their names? u would think so!) The demon slunk to his side in a cat like prowl. Inuyasha shifted his weight and turned around. This demon stank of Naraku. He had to be another incarnation. The incarnation smirked. Then ever so suddenly he changed into a man like form. He was tall and had long thick red hair, with Catlike slits surrounded by a steel blue. He brought his claws that were covered in blood up to his mouth. He licked off the blood and smirked in satifaction. "Hello Inuyasha. My name is Lycra. I have been waiting for you."   
  
Inuyasha's brow furrowed in digust. "Then you have been waiting for your death!" Inuyasha charged again. He flew forward but hit nothing but air. Inuyasha looked wildly around and found him laying lightly on his side on a nearby hut. _'Damn this guy is fast!'_ Inuyasha thought. "Stop fiddling around Lycra and fight me like a demon!"  
  
Lycra smirked and in less than a second he was in front of Inuyasha. _'Holy shit! this guy is faster than Kouga!'   
_  
"Do you mean to fight me, Inuyasha?" he asked backing away slightly. "Or me?" Inuyasha turned around to face another Lycra, exactly identical to the first. "Or me?" a triplet appeared behind him. Soon a dozen Lycra's appeared out of no where, all grinning evilly. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome reached them with wide eyes. "He can duplicate himself!" Exclaimed a shocked Miroku. Sango didn't even stop to listen. "Hiraikotsu!" She threw her boomerrang and it took out two of the Lycras. The duplicates crumpled into a thousand pieces and landed into a pile of sand on the hard ground. Sango caught her weapon and smirked. "They are nothing more sand! Quick Kagome find the real one!" Kagome looked at her wide eyed. "How the heck do you expect me to do that?" Sango rolled her eyes. "Find the one with the jewel shards!"   
  
Kagome inwardly slapped herself. _'DUH!!_' Kagome searched through the many Lycras that her friends fought off. Nothing. There was no shards here! But she had sensed them. What was going on? _'Wait!_' Kagome turned her back to the battle and as quietly as she could, headed for the woods. "Guys keep fighting!" she yelled back. Kagome followed her senses and it brought her to a man wearing deep green robes and long red hair with a shard in his forehead, and legs. Kagome drew an arrow silently and aimed. She let it go and fly towards him. The arrow touched down right where his head should have been, but it wasn't there. Kagome looked around wildly and then felt an arm wrap around her mouth and pull her back. "So your Kagome are you?" he whispered into her ear. Kagome squrimed at the feel of his hot breath on her neck. "Well this just made my job easier." A million thoughts ran through Kagome's mind as he pulled her back, into the darkness. What was he going to do to her? More horrible thoughts entered her mind.

But the worst was that she would never see Inuyasha again. "_Don't go getting killed on me_" he had told her. A strong will to see him flowed through her vains. Kagome bit down hard on Lycra's long fingers. He let go and Kagome took the chance to Scream out. "INUYASHA!!!" The next thing Kagome knew was the words "stupid wench", something hard hitting a pressure piont, and darkness....  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Hehehe another cliffy! Sorry guys, I had major writers block and a great urge to write '_Broken_ _Vow'_ so check it out! Well I'm glad u liked this story so far! well I'm gonna go write the next chap. for BV but i'll start on this as soon as I'm done with that ok? This chap is dedicated to my best friend Kim who asked to be put in one of my stories, but then found out it was inuyasha so I dedicated this to her instead. LOVE U KIM!! Well don't just sit there! Hit that pretty little button down there and review! ok ttyl   
  
-HPangel589


End file.
